Wedding Fever
by thethingaboutlove
Summary: FinnRey AU in which Finn doesn't have a date to his sister's wedding and Rey steps in.


Wedding Fever 

au in which Finn doesn't have a date to his sister's wedding and Rey steps in

song at end: all you never say – Birdy

"ughhhh, screw weddings!" Finn moaned

Rey laughed from across the table as she sipped her drink. Slugging down the pink liquid before slamming the glass down on the table in front of Finn.

"ohhhhh," she mimicked, "quit your moaning. Some would jump at the chance for an excuse to wear something pretty" the words pronounced in her beautiful English accent. Finn loved her accent.

At this he smiled. He loved her teasing, and she got as much as she gave. I mean that's what best friends are for isn't it?

"Well in that case Rey, you can come with me. Be my date and get my parents off my back."

A snort escaped her as her surprised eye grew greener. Finn sipped his drink as he inspected her as she laughed. The way her lips stretched, the way her pearly white teeth showed, the way the corners of her eyes crinkled. She drew in sharp breaths as her laughter started to subside. Once her voice was back she answered

"ME?! Nooooo chance" still a big smile was on her face

"Oh, come on, pretty pleeeeeeease?" Finn's question came out as a whine.

"You now I love you right? So, this is something I'm going to have to let you do alone. Out of love of course, not because I despise weddings" she giggled at herself.

Finn's heart jumped at these words. Of course, he knew that she loved him, and he her. But recently his love seemed different. More protective of Rey. More aware of her beauty. More intense. And obviously Rey secretly reciprocated these feelings, has done for a while now but too afraid to act on them and ruin the greatness of their friendship. The endless conversations; the goodnight phone calls; the easy laughter. It was all just too good to lose and both of them knew that. That's why she's scared to say yes, pretending to be in love but not actually having to pretend but meanwhile having to pretend she's pretending to Finn. Yeah, too much work.

Finally, Finn answered "Yes, but you don't see the bigger picture here"

Now Rey is intrigued, "Go on then, what is this 'bigger picture'?"

"You be my date to my sister's wedding, and you get to wear something pretty. Oh annnnnnd, I'll buy it for you"

 _Damn you_ Rey thought. Finn had her now and he knew he had her. She just could not resist an excuse to dress up and it was happening for free. Well free for her anyway.

"Finnnnnnn, you just had to didn't you"

He doesn't speak, just gives her a dashing smile that she can't help but mirror because it is just so contagious.

"okay fineeeee but know it's going to really cost you" she says as his grin turns mischievous.

"Well as long as I'm free of the 'Finn you're 26 next, don't you think it's time you settled down' next weekend then so be it"

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this" she laughs " oh the things I do for you" she continues as she shuffles to sit on the end of her chair allowing her to reach over the table and boop Finn's nose.

"And I love you too, Rey" Finn chuckles.

"Reyyyyyyyyy, come on this is like the 20th dress you've tried on" Finn once again starts to moan "and they have all looked great on you" he continues "except that third one. That dress was just bad to begin with."

Rey smiles at Finn through the full-length mirror as he slouches in the brown leather chair behind her. He has never been so bored in his life, even when his car broke down in the middle of nowhere and he had to wait 6 hours for a repair team. Not to mention the sweltering heat that day. At least one good thing came out of that, that was the day he met Rey. She was the mechanic who fixed up his car and fortunately they became quick friends. That was 4 and a half years ago now. Now he has to sit in a chair for 3 hours and counting watching Rey try on dresses. I mean granted, she is the most beautiful woman Finn has ever seen but he thought she looked amazing in that first dress she tried on and now he's so _tired_.

"well Finn, I don't want good I want excellent." she half-exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air and stomping back into the dressing room.

From outside she hears mumbled groans and whispered curse words. She just sniggers to herself as she tries on yet another dress.

The drive there was long. It reminds Rey of her journey from England to America, but unlike that this journey was filled with laughs and music. Finn and Rey have always been comfortable around each other so belting out songs at the top of their lungs whilst driving for hours was not awkward at all. In fact, it was thoroughly enjoyable. They had finally arrived in front of the big house belonging to Finn's parents. Well more like a mansion. White stony walls sit behind pastel purple door frames and window sills that hold gigantic windows. Rey admires the beauty and lets out a sigh of adoration.

"Wow Finn, I didn't realise your family were royalty" Rey smirks over at Finn who rolls his eyes and gives her a playful punch.

"Shut it you or I'm getting a divorce." Finn retorts

"Finn to get a divorce we need to get married, and to be married we actually have to be together. You know, in a reaaaaaaaal relationship." Rey laughs, trying not to think about what it would actually be like to really date Finn. Then it dawned on her for the next week they will be dating and as if he was reading her thoughts Finn jokes back;

"Oh, but for the next week, we will be babyyyy" emphasising the 'y'.

They sit there smirking at each other for a couple of minutes before a loud door slamming shut interrupts them. They turn to look at the house and see Finn's mum standing on top of the door steps grinning enormously down at them.

Looking at each other, specking telepathically as they often do.

"Ready?" he asks.

"As I'll ever be" Rey replies.

The car doors click as they simultaneously get out and walk around to the bumper. Finn reaches out and interlocks his finger with Rey's as she smiles up at him. They ascend the stairs as Finn's mother runs down to meet them half way and engulfs them in a strong hug. When she pulls back her eyes are bright, reflecting the big smile spread across her face. She turns to Rey

"So, you're the beautiful young woman who has captured my son's heart."

"I guess so. But don't worry, I'll be gentle with it."

They all laughed, Finn and Rey out of nervousness but his mothers were honest and out of amusement. His mother, Amandla, Rey learned her name was lead them up to the house through the giant front door. She turns to the couple and points to the staircase.

"Your room is up the stairs and down the corridor and the third door on the left."

They both look at each other wide eyed and whisper the same word;

"Room." _Shit shit shit_. They didn't think this through. Room. Meaning one room. Meaning singular. Mean only one bed. Meaning _crap._

Amandla looks at them, sniggering. "Aw kids, I'm not under any pretences that you two don't share a bed. I mean you have been dating for 7 months now, right."

"right" they repeat in unison as they smile back at Amandla and say goodbye to her to make their way up to _their_ room.

The bedroom door slams shut behind them and Rey groans. "Finnnnn, this is terrible. You know I like to spread out in bed, ugh"

"Rey, we don't have to share. I can take the – "he stops mid-sentence as he looks around the room, "okay, no couch so floor. I'll take the floor."

"Don't be so stupid" Rey rolls her eyes, "we're best friends we can share the bed. I'll just have to get over myself"

With that she plops onto the bed and lays back.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

Worry courses through Finn's veins as Rey screams his name and he bursts into their ensuite bathroom.

"What?!" Finn asks worriedly, "what happened?"

Rey bursts into laughter at the look on his face.

"I was just going to ask you if you could zip my dress up. I seem to be incapable of doing it."

"Oh gosh, I thought you were dying." Finn sighs in relief gesturing for Rey to move over to him "but yeah sure come here."

He places his left hand on Rey's shoulder as he uses his right so zip up the fabric. She tries hard not to focus on the warmth of Finn's palm against her own skin, the warmth causing butterflies in her stomach. Feelings like these shouldn't be happening I mean they hold hands all the time.

Likewise, warmth spreads from Finn's fingertips and makes his heart flutter, admiring the beautiful freckles delicately speckled across her soft skin. He looks up at her reflection in the mirror, still standing behind her, his frame slightly taller than hers.

"You look beautiful."

She is dressed in a long light grey strapless, floating just above the ground, a woven in elastic band gripping her torso. Hair cascaded in curls over her shoulders. Finn is dressed in a dark grey suit accented with a white shirt and light grey tie.

Rey turns around, patting her hands on his chest.

"Thanks, you don't look too shabby yourself."

They stare into each other's eyes, smiling widely before the beeping from Finn's watch interrupts them. He looks to his wrist, cursing mentally.

"Well, we better get going. Don't want to be late."

He holds out his arm to her still smiling.

"Shall we?" he asks.

"We shall." Rey replies as she loops her arm through his, stoking the smooth fabric of his suit.

Flashing lights threaten to blind them as they make their way down the stairs. Continuous clicks of camera shutters ring through their ears.

"AH MUM! Guys stop. You're going to blind us."

They walk down the remaining stairs in peace and when they reach the bottom Finn's mum engulfs them in one of her great hugs. Pulling back to smile widely at the couple.

"Sorry about the picture. You both just look so good together"

"Oh Amandla, don't worry about it. Its fine."

She gives them both one last smile before grabbing her jacket off the pole by the door and gesturing for them to follow.

"Well come on, let's get going."

As the last words leave her lips they are ushered through the door and out into the Limo. When they reach the limo doors Finn starts to object.

"But mum I haven't even seen Eloise yet."

"Oh, Son but she needs to finish getting ready and we need to shoe the both of you off. Besides, it's not like you won't see her later. Now come on get in the Limo."

Finn obeys with a huff.

Outside of the church is crowded with a colossal amount of people.

"Jesus Mum, I thought you said it wasn't going to be a huge gathering. There are millions of people there."

"Watch your language in front of the church son. And the plans change I forgot to inform you. Just like you forgot to inform us that you were dating someone."

"Wow mum. Sorry and sorry."

He turns to Rey grinning "The sassiness never ends"

"Must be where you get it from" Rey taunts. Leaning in to like a quick peck on his lips before she thinks about what she is doing. She pulls back, shock written on both of their faces. I mean 1) she just kissed Finn, _Finn_ and 2) she just kissed him in front of his mum.

Amandla chuckles from her seat across from them.

"Oh children, you don't have to look so worried. It was only a kiss. I am not going to tell you off."

Finn smiles a reassuring smile at Rey silently telling her that it's okay, that they are 'dating' after all, reaching out and grabbing her hand. As he squeezes it he notices it is a little clammy.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asks in a low, kind whisper.

"Just nervous you know, I mean look at all those people and dear God they all think we're dating." Her voice is too a whisper.

Finn mimics his mother's earlier remark. "Hey, language. And don't you worry about everything. Just act in love with me, which shouldn't be hard because we all know you are." He jokes, trying to lighten her mood and trying to give away the longing in his words. Oh, how he wishes she was in love with him.

Rey chuckles nervously to an oblivious Finn who doesn't seem to know how true his words are. Because she is completely in love with him, and he her. Now just what are they going to do.

The ceremony was great. Church walls lined with fairy lights and purple bows tied around the benches. Eloise looked beautiful and Finn was so proud watching his baby sister get married. He enjoyed it. Now however he is stood, his right arm wrapped around Rey's waist whilst he catches up with estranged family members. After doing this for most of the evening Finn was tired and he's pretty sure he's heard a few small yawns from Rey too. His dad, Eric, had been watching them for a little while, yet to meet his son's new girlfriend and so he decides he would take pity on them, because it's so obvious that they're bored, and interrupts their conversation politely.

"Excuse me, may I talk to my son and his girlfriend please."

Mumbles of acceptance are given as the three of them begin t walk to the side of the venue hall where the after party is. The ceilings are high and the walls a nice shade of white and silver. A domed roof sits high above them and more fairy lights outline the room. Tables and chairs are lined up near the walls to clear space for a big dance floor in the middle. Music emits from the band who are playing on the big stage at the front of the room.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Well I just wanted to meet my son's new girlfriend. Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh of course. Rey, Eric. Dad, Rey."

Rey reaches out her hand to shake Eric's "Nice to meet you Mr- "

"No No, call me Eric." And he reaches out his hand to shake Rey's

Finn smiles down at Rey as she moves her now free hand to meet his on her waist and Eric looks at them happily.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it. Just thought I'd do you a favour and save you from all the chatter. Now you can spend the rest of the evening together. I'll catch up with you later I'm just going to see the newlyweds." Eric says as he makes to leave "Oh, and Rey. Nice to meet you to." He smiles at her then turns and walks away.

"So" Finn says.

"So" Rey mimics.

"I feel like we can actually breathe now."

"Finn, don't say things like that they're your family."

He rubs his hand up and down Rey's side, a gesture that shows just how comfortable they are being together.

"Yeah I know but they are a little boring. And you can't tell me that you're not glad my dad saved us."

"Uhmmmm, a little."

Finn turns to face her, both his hand on her wait now as he looks down into her eyes.

"Don't you mean 'uhmmmm a lot'?"

She playfully hits his chest and then leaves her hands resting there, as they just stare at each other.

Finn interrupts their silence "Did I already tell you that you look beautiful?"

"Three times already. Make that four." She smiles up at him.

"Did I already tell you how handsome you look?"

"Twice and counting."

"Aww look at us," Rey gestures between them with her left hand, "We're the best fake couple in this place."

He leans down, so his face is mere inches from hers his breathe casting warm shadows over her lips.

"I think we're the only fake couple in this place."

And the moment he says it his heart ache's a little because he wishes so much that this wasn't fake. Wishes so much that he can close the space between them by connecting their lips. But it is, and he can't. So, he pulls his face back and settles instead for resting his hands against her hips and brushing stray strands of hair from her face. Rey frowns as his warm breath leaves her face and focuses instead how he gently rubs his thumbs up and down on her waist because although she wants so much to kiss him. She knows she can't, because they're best friends and that's not what best friends are supposed to do. she curses internally as she thinks, and this is not what best friends are supposed to feel. A loud crackling sound echoes from the front of the room and they both snap their heads towards the source only to find that the band have stopped playing and getting ready to start a new song.

The song is slow and they both glance at each other shyly whilst all the other couples get up and start to dance. Finn takes a step back from Rey and holds out his hand.

"May I have this dance with you, milady."

"Yes, you may."

Her hands are warm and calloused, covered in tiny scars but they are still so lovely to hold. Well they are him anyway. Rey is revelling in the way Finn's soft hands seem to fit perfectly into hers. She mentally slaps herself because most hands fit together, of course they do. but this wasn't just in the way they looked it was in the feelings behind those perfectly fitting hands.

They make their way onto the dance floor just before the chorus starts. Finn warps his arms snugly around Rey's waist and she wraps her arms around his neck, entwining her finger behind his head. Its seems as in this moment when they start to dance that they are absorbed in each other. Absorbed in the other's beauty.

 _ **And all you never say is that you love me so**_

 _ **All I'll never know is it you want me oh**_

 _ **If only I could look into your mind**_

 _ **Maybe then I'd find a sign**_

 _ **Of all I want to hear you say to me**_

 _ **To me**_

Staring intensely into each other's eye's now. Trying to use the song, to look into the other's mind. Because now they can't deny that there's nothing but friendship between. Not in the looks they give each other nor the way they touch each other nor in the thoughts that they have about each other. So, Rey brings her right hand down from and Finn's neck and places it on his chest, above his heart. Feelings the strong, fast thump underneath her fingers. Finn brings his left arm from around her waist and places his hand atop hers on his chest. They are still staring at each other. The mere intensity threatening to burn through the other's skull and extricate the information that they are desperately hoping for. There is an unusual softness there also that they struggle to place, love?

Finn wraps his fingers under Rey's hand and lifts it to his lips leaving the most delicate of kisses atop her pale skin. Their hands fall back to his chest.

 _ **Maybe then I'd find a sign**_

 _ **Of all I want to hear you say to me**_

 _ **To me**_

The song finishes, and they stop. They stop moving but they don't break contact. There's a faint upright tug on Finn's lips. And now it's like they're reading each other's minds because they're both leaning in. their lips collide and it's as though both their worlds have been completed. They start to move their lips, in sync with each other and they don't stop. Because now they've started they just simply don't want to stop. They don't care if they're blocking people's paths or are being started at because being here with each other just feels so good. So right.

What does make them stop tough is the voice of the bride calling all unmarried women to the middle of the room for the bouquet throw. She turns her attention towards Rey as she notices that she isn't moving from Finn's hold.

"Hey lovers, can you just be without each other for a couple of minutes, so we can complete the bouquet throw." She gestures for Rey to come stand with the rest of them. "Come on Rey, middle of the room."

Rey unwilling **agrees** and makes her way towards the other women. They all put their hands up in the air and Eloise tosses the bouquet backwards. Delicate flowers scrunch under Rey's fingers as a reflex move. She caught to bouquet. Oh my god she caught the bouquet.

She turns around to a wide-eyed Finn who smiles as soon as their eyes meet. Followed by a mischievous wink on his part.

Swaggering over to Rey, causing her to life he tries to ignore the cheers of the oblivious wedding attenders. Because they've only just had their first kiss, they can't get married yet. However, they may still be the first of all the other couples here to get married. None of this stops him though from wrapping his arms around Rey's waist and placing a single kiss on her lips.

"So, you caught the bouquet."

"Shut up and kiss me."

 **A/N: thanks a lot for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading it, I enjoyed writing it and it turned out way longer than I expected.**


End file.
